


Hell Of A Life

by AremIx



Series: My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, mentioned Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AremIx/pseuds/AremIx
Summary: 大约只是一夜情人。Got married in a bathroomHoneymoon on the dance floorAnd got divorced by the end of the nightThat's one hell of a life





	Hell Of A Life

**Author's Note:**

> 如果写的很差的话……请告诉我  
> 虽说是校园AU，但是设定很不严谨，就只是把球员设定成学生，球队设定成学院这样子  
> 很可能会非常ooc  
> summary的那段歌词其实我写的时候对应地蛮牵强的……但是我太爱这段了

BATHROOM  
这本应该是平静的一天。本应该。Gerard Pique摇摇晃晃地推开卫生间的门，在水池旁边看到某人的时候心想。他挫败的咕哝了一声，惹得那人回头看他。  
“艹。”Sergio Ramos回头看见他脱口而出。  
他就知道。Gerard在心里翻了个白眼。他就知道Sergio Ramos那家伙永远都是在外头灯光下仁至义尽，暗地里却一直放不干净嘴巴。逢场作戏，大家都一样，只不过Gerard向来看不惯他大义凛然的那种作态。我们之间只是立场问题？呸。  
而Sergio毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼：“别想太多，和你没关系。”他往脸上头发上扑了一些水，又重复了一遍：“和你一点关系都没有。放心吧你。”说罢他就要走。  
但是有时候Gerard Pique永远管不住他自己的那张嘴。他既不能决定他自己会说什么话，也不能决定他自己不会说什么话。他本想叫住他问问他到底是怎么回事，可是一张嘴就变成了：“喂。”  
Sergio又站住回头看他。长长的头发滴着水贴在他的面颊上，白色的衬衫上也沾了一些水，不是很多，但是Gerard却觉得他浑身都是湿漉漉的，尤其是他的眼睛……那双又圆又亮的眼睛一定是被无数层厚厚的水雾蒙住了，不然为什么他什么情绪都瞧不见？  
而Sergio只是看着他张口结舌的傻样，嗤笑了一声，抓起外套转头就走。  
别的一句话都没有，没有平日歇斯底里的唇枪舌剑冷嘲暗讽。就好像他所有的那些该有不该有的情绪全被刚才的一身水洗掉了一样。

DANCE FLOOR  
Gerard放过水，对着镜子好好收拾过自己之后推门出去。外头的男孩女孩都穿着正装装模作样地举着酒杯。他们根本不懂这个，他嘲弄地想。几个学生又能懂多少名利场上明争暗斗之类的事情？虽说这是专属学生们的晚会，上头的意思也是为了增进感情，学生是都知道场上是对手场下是朋友，可是他们某些人之间的情谊早已消磨殆尽，更不必提学院和学院之间的角力了……不过说到那稀薄的情谊，这又让他想起了Sergio Ramos。毕竟他们可是被重点盯着的反面典型。  
他的视线缓慢又仔细地睃巡着。白色的桌布，金色的烛台，搭成山的酒水和小食，这些都和他儿时祖父带他去的酒会无异；微微打开的窗户，浪花般的窗帘，剔透的水晶吊灯，男孩女孩们有的站在明晃晃的灯光下交谈，有的藏在那雪白的窗帘后头，交换着假意或真心。他本该加入那些谈话，说实在的，这种事对巴萨的未来主席来说太容易了，但是他现在一点也不关心这个了。毕竟他现在正忙着找Sergio Ramos呢……啊。找到了。  
他当然应该是在最中心的舞池上。虽然他在某种意义上是反面典型，但是这不妨碍大家都爱他。现在他就正牵着一个女孩的手随着音乐进退缠绵，他的嘴唇贴着女孩的耳侧低声地说着悄悄话，而女孩旋转的白色裙摆不时地擦过他的小腿，两人脚步契合又从容，他们从舞池的一头跳到另一头，却一直在最亮最亮的灯光下。Gerard看着他慢慢地抬起头离开女孩的耳侧看向遥远的灯光，或者是其他别的什么。他还是那么湿：几缕头发贴在他的面颊上，眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇也是。他又动了动嘴唇，Gerard看不出他在无声地说什么，一如他看不懂他那遥远的眼神。  
他不喜欢他看不穿的那个Sergio Ramos……这让他觉得Sergio正离他越来越远。  
他不由得开始感到焦躁。  
一首舞曲结束，男孩女孩纷纷相对行礼。Sergio堪堪行完礼就被人攥住了手，他转头死命瞪他，却只换来了Gerard无辜的笑，手劲倒是一点都没松。他又回头歉意地向女孩笑了笑，但是女孩的笑容却变得奇怪，奇怪到他根本都不愿意猜女孩突然在想什么。他刚想说话却被女孩截住了。  
“祝你们今晚玩得愉快！”女孩向他们比了个拇指，又wink了一下，最后提着裙摆跑下去找她的朋友了。  
Sergio茫然地看完女孩的一系列动作，琢磨着他算不算是被甩卖出去了，可是他还没反应过来音乐就又响起来了。Gerard好心地帮Sergio把他的左手搭在他的肩膀上，自己的手则搭在他的腰上，然后开始迈步。Sergio迷迷糊糊地跟着迈了几步才发现——  
“我可去你妈的吧Gerard Pique老子不跳女步！” Sergio努力保持嘴唇纹丝不动。  
而Gerard笑得更开：“晚了。”  
“下一个小节换过来不然我就踩烂你的脚。”继续瞪他。  
“一人一节不然谁的脚也别想要。这很公平。”心情大好大发慈悲。  
“呸。公平就公平。”终于妥协。  
Nice。Gerard心满意足地看着Sergio又恢复了之前怼他的时候生动的模样。他不是抖m！不是！他只是关心他的……死敌？他竟然有那么一点开始关心他的死敌。天哪。那个逢场作戏的死敌。他开始木然地回忆着死敌在字典上的释义，却很快地接受了事实。  
而Sergio。Sergio他自己一开始知道是怎么回事，他明白得很。但是现在？Gerard Pique，他妈的Gerard Pique正攥着他的手在舞池里转圈圈！他转的有点晕，也或者是心里作用？总之他变得不明白了。刚来的时候他心里很乱，虽然Iker——想到这个名字他的心又是一阵抽痛——已经把剩下所有的事都为他安排得明明白白，但是他的心里却还是可悲的一团乱。Iker。Iker。他一遍遍自虐地咀嚼着这个名字，在他在卫生间调整的时候，在他那会和别的女孩跳舞说着俏皮话的时候。  
那时他再一次成功逗得女孩止不住轻笑，他也跟着微笑，然后抬起头。水晶灯的光总能晃出七彩的影儿来，他的思绪也随着灯光变得迷离起来。他知道现实不允许他伸手去够那七彩的影子，但是他的灵魂早就飞过去了，飞到比那彩色的影儿更远的地方去了。他想着好久好久以前Iker带他跳舞，男步女步都跳过，他一开始不会跳总踩到Iker的脚，后来等到他会了之后Iker还是会和他跳舞，无论是私下里还是在这样的舞会上，也是男步女步都跳，而他还是会总踩到Iker的脚。这是他们都心知肚明的默契。Iker。Iker。Iker。他又开始无声地一遍遍地叫着这个名字。直到音乐停了他才回过神来。他和女孩相对行礼。女孩很好，他们很聊得来。Sergio正想着要出去和女孩喝一杯，但是转头就被她卖掉了。  
还他妈是卖给Gerard Pique。他妈的Gerard Pique。  
Fuck。  
现在他开始专心给Gerard找不痛快，比如说隐蔽地踢他小腿一脚，他知道这就像小孩一样，但是他就是想。其实按辈分来讲Gerard甚至可以算是他的小辈，但是他们就是可以以相同的年龄与智商水平日常互怼。他最开始的时候的确是没有什么心情和Gerard说话，只觉得他什么都不懂，但是就在刚才Gerard跑上来招惹他的时候他忽然发现无知也没什么不好的。他现在需要不管不顾的放纵，没什么复杂的，就只是，干，各种意义上的。  
他今晚就需要Gerard Pique。只这一晚就够了。  
一曲终了，他们正好踩住了彼此的脚。他咧着嘴笑，踮着脚碾了碾Gerard的脚，满意地听到了Gerard的闷哼之后贴在他的耳边问：“想接着干嘛。”他故意加了重音。  
Gerard 也笑：“我正好知道一个地方。”然后他迅速扯着Sergio的手跑下舞池，不管不顾地像极了私奔的一对。

THE END OF THE NIGHT  
Gerard Pique终究还是有点用处的。Sergio躺在地上享受Gerard的服务，想着。  
他把他拉到一间暗室里，而且是真的一点光都没有，屋子的门也很隐蔽，这些都很好。刚锁上门Gerard就转头亲吻他，裤子还没来得及解，手就不管不顾的就往他身后塞，这些Sergio也不和他计较，他甚至还极有耐心地解开了自己和Gerard的裤子。他不反对被干，现在他甚至正好需要那种脑子被操出来的感觉。“耐心点。我不和你抢，说到做到。”他带他躺下来，又推了推他毛茸茸的脑袋，没忍住揉了揉。  
“你说好了别捣乱啊。” Gerard犹豫地退开了一点，在收到Sergio一个肯定的白眼的时候他才继续大胆地做。他从内层的口袋里掏出来套子和润滑剂（“你真的随身携带这种东西？”“现在他妈的是关心这种事的时候吗？！！！”），淋了一些到自己的手指上，然后把滑腻腻的手指塞进Sergio的屁股里。而Sergio抬起腰享受着Gerard的亲吻和一根两根三根手指，有时还会配合Gerard的节奏摇一摇屁股。  
他喜欢Gerard的技术，喜欢他的嘴唇和舌头，喜欢他的手指。别再往下想了Sese，他和自己说。再这样下去马上就要越界了。  
“可以了。”Sergio看着那双蓝眼睛说：“进来吧。”  
他爱Gerard的蓝眼睛……  
Gerard会意。他抽出手指，给自己带好套子，然后缓慢地把自己送进去。  
和老二。Sergio在心里又补充。Sese完蛋了。Sese跨过那条线了。  
Sergio搂住Gerard的脖子，感受着自己慢慢地被填满，虽然扩张过但还是有点痛，但他不在乎，甚至是享受着被Gerard撑开、有些撕裂的痛感。他慢慢地回味这种感觉，直到Gerard那和他体格相称的老二擦过了某个地方。他终于忍不住呻吟出声。  
但是这还不够，不是不够好，而是不够多。  
“这就是你所有的本事？” Sergio喘着粗气强咽下一口呻吟，胡乱地说：“我需要更多，多到除了你的老二我的脑子记不得任何东西，多到——”  
他没能说完，取而代之的是另一声没能完成的呻吟。Gerard开始上手撸他的老二，又用他自己的老二换着花样和角度地死命磨他的敏感处，然后在Sergio叫到一半的同时迅速地捂住了他的嘴，事实上他太着急了以至于他的手直接糊住了Sergio的口鼻。后来他想松开手但是他的动作却又引出Sergio一声更高的呻吟，他便只得更用力地又把手按了回去。  
Gerard发狠地干着Sergio，手劲也跟着慢慢地变大。屋子太黑了，他看不清Sergio的表情。他开始想象着外头的灯光照着Sergio那张漂亮的脸，可是外头灯光再亮，他还是看不太清。他想着外头那些人在那么亮的灯光下跳舞交谈——他现在甚至能听见外头的欢声笑语——而他们却只能在这间黑暗的没有一丝光的小屋子里操，啊，他们还得可悲地不能发出一丝声音……因为这一切都是不应该存在的。虽然这只是一晚的事，但是这一晚也不应该存在！见得光的永远都比见不得光的好，所以他现在又有什么资格嘲讽外头那群人的无知和天真？Gerard觉得他可悲极了，手上身上的动作也随之重了几分，像是生着Sergio的气——毕竟是他把他拖到这地狱般的境地，但是他更恨爱上了这个的自己。  
直到Sergio的身体开始不自然地发抖的时候他才缓过神来，他猛地松开了捂着Sergio口鼻的手，他看着大口喘气的Sergio，又开始痛恨自己的莽撞。他甚至还想退出去然后——  
“继续。”Sergio命令道。  
“啊？”  
“继续。” Sergio 有点不满，“我很清楚我需要什么。”  
“你他妈疯了吗？” Gerard也开始动气了：“你根本不清楚！我差点…搞砸了。”他临时换了个词。  
“我说了，继续。” Sergio缓慢地加重了语气，甚至让Gerard感到了一丝危险：“你，继续像刚才那样，一边操我一边撸我的老二，然后捂住我的嘴或者掐我的脖子。我只需要这些。你是有哪一个字听不懂？”  
Gerard盯着他，摇了摇头。在那一刻Sergio竟有了他被Gerard看穿了所有事的错觉。  
“我会继续的，Sese。但我不会像刚才那样了。”  
他俯下身深深的亲吻他，深到让Sergio觉得自己的魂都要被Gerard的舌头勾了去。他的下身还是像之前那样挺动着让Sergio又痛又爽，他的大手也还是像之前那样顺着Sergio的老二撸了好几把，但是堵住了Sergio的呻吟的却换成了他的嘴唇。亲吻再换气，换气再亲吻。  
Sergio刚才沉溺于那种近乎窒息的感觉，这会让他暂时想不到所有事，空留下身体的纯粹的毫无别的什么复杂感情的快感。但是现在他只想睡死在那双因亲吻而近在咫尺的蓝眼睛里，再也不想醒来。他用他最后的力气与意识，抓住了Gerard的手。  
Gerard回握了他的手，让他们十指紧扣。他长久又着迷地盯着Sergio的脸，捕捉着他在换气间歇的呓语。他看懂了。  
他在一遍遍地说着Geri。  
Geri。Geri。  
那我们就一起下地狱了，Sergio Ramos。他在他们一起攀上最后的高潮前模模糊糊地想着。我们都要下地狱了。  
但是最后Sergio挣脱了他的手。

Hell Of A Life  
他盯着天花板说：“我需要休息。一个人。”  
Gerard没有同意。可是Sergio铁了心要做的事由不得任何人。他想好好谈谈，他觉得这个夜晚值得一次认真的谈话，但是Sergio还是拒绝了。  
“这个夜晚结束了。”他终于收拾好了自己，语气冷淡，“也就没有什么好谈的了。”  
他推门走了出去，又穿过了一条条的走廊，走到了外面去。他裹紧了外套向夜色的最深处走去，走过了一条又一条的白线，向对面绿色的灯光走去。这条路他得习惯自己一个人走，走到随便别的什么地方。  
而被Sergio留在原地的Gerard最后也慢慢收拾干净，推门回到了水晶灯亮着的地方。后来他回学校时也没再看见Sergio，就连在Iker转去波尔图的告别会上也没有在会场上瞧见他。  
但他发誓他看见在离会场有一段距离的喷泉后头站着一个短头发的男孩，浑身湿漉漉的，隔着被阳光晃出彩色的水雾，看着台子上的那个人，记住了他说的每一个字。

**Author's Note:**

> thx！


End file.
